ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Reynolds
Marcus Joseph Reynolds (born September 27, 1983) is an American professional wrestler best known by the ring name Mark Reynolds. He is currently signed with Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Full Throttle Wrestling (FTW) Extreme Wrestling Association (EWA) and Albany Wrestling Alliance (AWA). Early Life Mark Reynolds attended Laurel High School in Laurel, Maryland, which had no wrestling program throughout the time he attended, so he practiced at home and performed in mini federations around the state until he was 18. At the age of 18, Reynolds decided to skip college and focus fully on wrestling. Reynolds trained with some wrestling greats and fellow friends, Lt. Wyoming, James Sync, and all-time great, Dory Funk. Though it was not a popular decision with his parents, Reynolds decided to go through with it anyways. Reynolds graduated from Dory Funk's Wrestling School as one of the top students in the class. Independent Wrestling In his early wrestling days, Reynolds developed into a top wrestler in many Indy promotions, even winning the IWA Mid-South World Heavyweight Championship on two different occasions. Reynolds big break did not come until a match that finished second in Match of the Year honors in 2006, where he defended his IWA Mid-South World Heavyweight Championship against Brian Walters in an Ladder Match, where the loser leaves IWA. Reynolds lost the match, but put up a great performance. Reynolds would wrestle for a few more promotions, until FWA scouts realized his talent and offered him a contract in late 2007. FWA Starting off with a Streak! On November 2, 2007, Mark Reynolds made his highly anticipate in-ring debut in FWA, defeating Tierre. The following week, Reynolds participated in his first Main Event match on Sunday Night Smash, defeating fellow undefeated superstar, Jason Miller. Off to a fast start in FWA, Reynolds wasted no time making friends, just not good ones. Reynolds participated in a Triple Threat Match in his first PPV, Betrayal, but the match never got started because Reynolds and fellow opponent, Thomas Princeton, attacked their other opponent, Maxx Hendrix, and beat him to a bloody pulp as Princeton and Reynolds announced the forming of a new stable, Executive Excellence. Executive Excellence Hendrix and his partner, Mountain Rush, would waste no time at all trying to get back at Executive Excellence, as they challenged them to a match on the next Fight Night. Princeton and Reynolds proved their "Excellence" and dominated Rush and Hendrix. Their feud would only keep continuing as Reynolds would take on Hendrix in a one-on-one match. Reynolds would grab the victory and up his record to 4-0 in the FWA. The feud would finally end at Winter Wasteland, when Executive Excellence and their newly recruited member, Diamond Jack Severino, defeated Maxx Hendrix, Mountain Rush, and Josh. Reynolds headed into the new year as one of FWA's top rookies. Reynolds would find out that the competition gets tougher and tougher when he started off the new year against FWA veteran, Maximillion. Reynolds was able to pick up the victory in the close match and moved to 6-0 in his young career. Next week, the competition got even tougher when Reynolds took on former FWA World Heavyweight Champion, Ryan Hall. Reynolds shocked everyone and picked up the upset pinfall over the talented veteran. Reynolds was off to the 3rd best start in FWA History at 7-0, when he put his winning streak on the line against another FWA veteran, Dmac. Reynolds put up a very good fight, but came up short as Dmac walked away with the victory. Reynolds hard work and good start did not go unnoticed and he was put into the spotlight as he teamed up with James Sync and Anthony Jackson to take on Lt. Wyoming, Bullseye Johnson, and Nate Richardson. Sync and Reynolds did not like how Jackson was performing in the match and walked out on him in the end, taking the loss. In his first ever title match at Uncontrollable Chaos, Reynolds put up a great fight against the X Champion, Lt. Wyoming, but it was Wyoming who walked away with the belt. One of the Elite After getting brutality assaulted by Executive Excellence and getting kicked out, Reynolds took out his frustration on Andy Koesterman. Reynolds would take on Daemon Inferno the following week in an Carnal Contendership Qualifying Match. Reynolds would win and go onto Carnal Contendership. Before Carnal Contendership, Reynolds joined The Elite Four (which later became five due to Nickolas Arsen joining weeks later) with James Sync, Lt. Wyoming, and Bullseye Johnson. Reynolds entered #9 and put up a good fight, but got eliminated by Diamond Jack Severino. Reynolds would take on the man who eliminated him in Carnal Contendership, Diamond Jack Severino, only to lose in a good fight. Next week, Reynolds defeated X Champion, Alexx, in a great singles match to earn himself a title shot down the line. The following week, Rocky Creed defeated Mountain Rush and Mark Reynolds in a break out match for Creed. On the biggest stage of them all, Reynolds put up a good fight, but lost a great singles match against Matt Bourdeau. Mark Reynolds teamed up with James Sync and defeated Thomas Princeton and Mountain Rush in a great ladder match to win Aja Melissa's contract and a future X Championship title shot. Reynolds would team up with X Champion, Darnell Porter, and Rocky Creed to take on Alexx, Mountain Rush, and Wolf. Reynolds, Porter, and Creed would lose the match and Reynolds would take the pinfall. Reynolds and Darnell Porter would team up once again and defeat Koesterman and Chadwick. The following week, Reynolds would face Porter for the X Championship, but would once again, fall short of his destiny. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **'The Mark of Perfection' (Homicide's Gringo Killa) **'Iconic End' (Chris Jericho's Codebreaker) *Signature Moves **Inverted Headlock Backbreaker **Inverted DDT **German Suplex **Spin-out Powerbomb **Flying Crossbody *Entrance Theme **Pitiful by Blindside (FTW, EWA, & AWA) **'Brompton Cocktail' by Avenged Sevenfold (FWA) Personal Life Reynolds dated famous actresses, Cassie Steele from Degrassi fame and Brittany Snow, best known from her role in the upcoming movie, Prom Night. Reynolds is said to be currently dating FWA Diva Aja Melissa. The two have been dating for a few months now, but it is said to be very serious between the two.